Episode 5442 (2nd November 2009)
Plot David blames Nathan for the car accident after calling on Leyla and worried for her welfare, insists that she go to the hospital to be checked out. Dismissing David's request, Leyla's short with him before leaving the house for work. At the shop, Doug mocks the accident when Nathan arrives and Leyla's clearly uneasy. Upon sensing an atmosphere, Doug makes himself scarce and Nathan doesn't hesitate in rubbing salt into the wound with Leyla about her imminent visit to the police station. Moments later, Gennie stumbles upon an inconsolable Leyla in the village and listens intently as she confesses all about Nathan and the accident. Later, while Gennie and an oblivious David are in The Woolpack with Leyla, Nathan arrives and overhearing David talking about taking Leyla to the police station, he's unable to resist passing comment. Pushed to the limit, Leyla returns from Hotten Police Station and finds the courage to confront Nathan. She hands in her notice and demands that he immediately stops goading her. Insisting that they're far from quits, Nathan thrusts Leyla's resignation back in her face, an action which pushes Leyla over the edge. With that, she slaps him. Nathan menacingly warns her that unless she does as he says, he could cause her world to come crashing down around her. Meanwhile, Sally's settling back into life at the Thomas household, much to Laurel and Ashley's delight - they're relieved to see Sally so content. Taking Edna some flowers, Sally's grateful when Edna asks if she would like to arrange the church flowers to keep her occupied and she's quick to inform Ashley that she'll be helping out. Later, Laurel returns home and is put out when Sally's adamant that she's happy to look after the children. Laurel's further frustrated with Ashley for allowing her to do so. Elsewhere, Hannah's on a mission to raise the money she needs for her school trip and takes some expert advice from Sam about chickens. Eager to assist, Sam follows Hannah to her friends while plying her with more useful information. Hannah's deeply embarrassed in front of her friends but unable to be rude to Sam, she watches on as Kayleigh and a reluctant Victoria mock him, before walking off together, laughing at her. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Sophie Firth (uncredited) *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *John Barton - James Thornton *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Kayleigh Gibbs - Lily Jane Stead *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast None. Locations *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Living room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Café Hope - Café and outdoor seating area *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Home Farm Fayre - Shop floor *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,460,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes